Fear Carnival
by Quincygirl93
Summary: A new arrival in Gotham turns the city upside down in hysteria. Who is she? And what does she want with the Scarecrow? I suck so bad at summaries! Please R&R!
1. Monster in Disguise

Fear Carnival

I don't own Batman, just my OC!

* * *

_Chapter 1: Monster in disguise_

You know how your parents tell you not to stay out late at night? They have good reason to tell you that. They know of the danger that only comes out when the sun goes down, of the shadows that threaten to take the lives of whom they consider important. Most adolescents won't listen though. And that made them easy prey. Far too easy prey. And it was such a night that a party was being held. Just your normal wild party where everyone's invited, nothing special. Save for one particular person that stood in the shadows, almost as if she was waiting for something.

It wasn't long before a boy, still in high school, stumbled out of the large brick building of which the party was being held at, completely drunk from his teetering footsteps and slurred mumble he had acquired. "Hey kid!" The shadow shouted, catching his attention with the loud revving of her motorcycle. The boy turned and glanced at her over his shoulder, his vision too blurred to see the Cheshire like smirk that had snaked its way across her deathly pale lips. "Need a ride?" She shouted again, the top part of her face obscured by her thin, dark red hair. "Uma,th-thanks, b-bub I can walk." The girl's smirk faded into a frown; so he wasn't that drunk after all. But he was close to it. "Alright, be careful. Watch out for crazies!" She shouted, revving the engine once again and driving off. _'It's only a matter of time.'_

The boy continued to stumble along the sidewalk, spewing out all sorts of drunken rambles as he went. Had he been sober, he would have realized that the kind stranger from earlier was following him, her eyes glinting a venomous yellow in the dim street lights. She had to be patient. He would eventually go into an alley, a dark one most likely, and then she would strike. The boy wouldn't stand a chance against her. And with a grin, she watched him take a wrong turn and end up in an alley, just like she knew he would.

_'Now, let the feast begin!'_

* * *

_Yes, this is short and why am I writing this when I said I wasn't going to write on sunday's? Oh well. Hope you enjoyed and this is my first attempt at Batman Fantiction. Again, I don't own Batman or any of its characters. But I do own my OC Boogie._


	2. Creature of Shadows

Fear Carnival

Don't own Batman, just my OC Boogie!

* * *

_Chapter 2: Creature of Shadows_

Though Gotham city barely knew any peace, the silence that reigned that morning was quite welcomed by many of it's citizens. But for those that had seen the headlines of the day's newspaper, it was all a matter of hiding their fear. There was no picture as to who this monster was, only the facts printed about her in the article on the front page. And for a Mister Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, who were sitting down to breakfast that morning, it only meant one thing. "Great. The so -called **_'Boogie'_** strikes again." Dick muttered, pointing to the front page of the paper. "How does she do it? She doesn't leave any clues behind." Bruce merely nodded, flipping the paper back to the front. "Nothing to lead us to her. And none of the victims have anything in common with each other."

"Except the fact that they're all red heads." Dick pointed out, taking a quick sip of his orange juice. Bruce nodded again, folding the paper in half and laying it on the table just as Alfred walked in. "We have to find her before she claims another."

"I'm afraid that she already has, Sir." Alfred interjected, clearing the breakfast dishes. "There was a break-in at Arkham not long after they found the latest victim. And you won't believe who was almost taken."

* * *

Block C was nothing but a mess. A pure, fear ridden mess. Some of the inmates stood at the end of the hallway, watching them clean up the shattered glass panels the belonged to one of the cells. Its inhabitant, former Professor Jonathan Crane, was lying on a cot in a cell of another, his dark blue almost black eyes darting from shadow to shadow. Jervis Tetch, who sat not too far away, watched with worried eyes as the lean man continued to shiver involuntarily, his knuckles nearly white from gripping his shoulders for several hours. Both had been awake since the early morning, too frightened to fall back to sleep. "Blasted Jabberwocky..." Jervis muttered, nodding his head as his eyes closed for a few seconds before jolting awake at the sudden knock on his cell door.

"Good morning Jervis." Dr. Leland greeted as she walked into the rather small room, followed by Batman several moments later. "Good morning doctor, Batman." Jervis mumbled, "Come to slay the Jabberwocky? I'm afraid you're two days too late." Robin, who had been standing in the doorway, tilted his head slightly. "The Jabberwocky?"

"His name for Boogie." Batman answered, taking a step towards the shaking villian. "What happened last night Tetch?" He asked, turning towards the blonde man with the top hat perched on his head. "Where to begin? Where to begin indeed..."

* * *

_And so the Mad Hatter begins to tell us what happened that morning. I'm trying to write this like an actual episode and I'm trying to keep everyone in character. So please don't kill me._ _Like I said in chapter 1, this is my first attempt at writing Batman fanfiction. _


	3. Deal with the Devil

Fear Carnival

Don't own Batman, just my OC!

* * *

_Chapter 3: Deal with the Devil_

It had been the usual day for the Rouge Gallery. Mostly moping around the recreational room and watching T.V. , the Joker screwing with the guards and some how sneaking a cream pie in. How he managed that, no one knew. It had been when, on request of Poison Ivy, one guard had turned it to the news. Not that they really cared much to know what was happening, but as soon as the reporter had started a story on the newest villain that had arrived in Gotham three weeks ago, former Professor Jonathan Crane had gone rigid in his seat.

"She calls herself _'Boogie'_, which we believe is short for Boogie man-"

"Oh really?" The Joker laughed, his familiar grin stretched across his face, "The kid could have used a better name. It sounds like she's picking her nose instead!" The few in the room laughed a little at the joke, which caused the Joker to smile even bigger and laugh even louder. The only one that didn't laugh was Crane, who forced his eyes back onto the chess board. But he couldn't concentrate. His hand was shaking terrible as he attempted to move his pawn forward, nearly dropping it when Jervis cleared his throat. "I should think that you would have been furious to have competition, Jonathan. You look as if you have seen a ghost instead."

"Is it that noticable?" The auburn haired man muttered, his dark blue almost black eyes narrowing as he placed his pawn at the others' end. He winced and rubbed his wrist, glancing down at it occasionally. "Yes. It's even more noticable that you need to go to the infirmary." Jervis stood up, grabbing the taller by the wrist of his good arm. "No, I'm fine Tetch, I don't need to go." Jonathan hissed and pulled against him, wrenching his arm out of his grasp. "But-"

"I said I feel fine, Tetch!" He shouted, his eyes narrowing darkly as the shorter man took a step back. There was a few minutes of silence, as everyone had turned to see what was happening, but the former professor sighed and plopped back down in his chair, much to the disappointment of the few that were hoping for a good fight. Jervis followed him, his blue eyes filled with concern.

It wasn't until later that Jervis did find a reason to be worried for his villainous college.

* * *

It was just before sunrise did anyone really notice something terrible was about to happen. It had become oddly silent; no screams or cries from the insane, no loud fighting shouts. Nothing but the awful clanking of the heater that refused to work and the footsteps of the guards. Jonathan rubbed his wrist again, wincing at the burning pain emanating from it. "Why won't you stop?!" He hissed, glancing out of the glass panel that was nothing but a window to his cell. "Perhaps I should have taken Tetch's suggestion." The professor muttered, getting up off the lumpy cot that was his bed and shivering just as a cold breeze passed him. A cold, unnatural breeze that seemingly had come from nowhere, that sent the worst feeling down his spine. "No..." He muttered the word as if it were denial, his eyes widening with the one emotion he was so accustomed in seeing in others.

_**Fear.**_

"No!" Jonathan cried out just as the glass began to frost over, shattering as if something on the other side had been smashed into it. And there stood a girl, petite and sweet looking had it not been for her golden eyes that gleamed much like a predator that had cornered its prey. "Good evening Crane. It's been a while hasn't it?" She grinned, large fangs dripping with saliva as she walked in. "Sorry about the window. I would have used the door had it not been locked."

"What are you doing here?" The girl, Boogie, chuckled at the question, slipping her black leather jacket off her shoulders. "What? I can't visit you while you're rotting in prison?" She quirked a thin brow and smirked, flexing her gloved covered fingers as they grew longer and longer until they were nothing but sharp claws. "Now, you remember our little agreement, don't you?"

"O-of course I do." Jonathan stuttered, backing up against the wall as she walked towards him. "But if I recall, I still have time-"

**SLAM!**

_**"You think so?!"** _She screeched, her eyes narrowed and her mouth pulled back into an animalistic snarl. _**"You oblivious idiot! Have you not noticed it? All the time you used creating your little 'fear toxin', of testing it, of plots that only failed and landed you in a house for mad people?"** _She pushed off the wall, grabbing the collar of his shirt within her claws. _**"You only did what you humans are good for; wasting time!"**_ He whimpered as she threw him down, a tall boot covered foot planted harshly on his stomach. _**"You have failed to bring Gotham City and its inhabitants to its knees. There of which, by the term of our contract, I am expected to take what you offered as repayment on the day that it was made!"**_

Jonathan's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider. She was so close, her clawed fingers just above his heart. He held his breath, clamped his eyes shut and waited, waited for her to end him. But instead, the weight on his midsection vanished, as well as it's owner in a swirl of shadows. _**"Consider yourself lucky, Crane."**_ Her raspy voice echoed throughout the silent cell, _**"Enjoy the sun, for it will be the last you ever see of it!"**_

* * *

_Only the Joker would notice the fact that her name actually sounds like that she is picking her nose. Hence the crack. Anyway, what is the contract she speaks of? And what exactly does she want from Crane? Looks like we'll have to find out in the next chapter because that is all I'm leaving you with tonight!_

**_Bold italic_**_ -__ It just means that her voice gains an echo to it, just to make her sound more terrifying._


	4. I don't want to be a monster!

Fear Carnival

Don't own Batman, just my OC!

* * *

_Chapter 4: I don't want to be a Monster!_

Batman stood there, frozen much like a statue after Jervis had finished recalling the night's events. "And that is it. I've asked him several times what it was she wanted from him, what this contract was about and other things, but he won't answer. Perhaps I'm not asking the right questions?" Dr. Leland glanced over at the still man, her eyes filled with pity. "Sounds like he didn't want to pay up." Robin remarked, his arms crossed as he leaned up against the doorway. "At least the pattern makes sense." Batman muttered, turning back towards a confused Robin. "Pattern?"

"All of the victims had red hair. Crane's is almost the exact shade that theirs was." Batman answered, pulling out several photos of the hospitalized victims. "Boogie knew who she was looking for. She just had to get the information as to where he was." Robin nodded, shuddering at the sight of the pictures. Dr. Leland's eyes widened though, her open mouth hidden behind her hand. "It's also clear that Boogie isn't human. Not even Scarecrow could pull something like this off."

He threw the photos down, watching the Mad Hatter cringe slightly. The victims laid in hospital cots, their hair gone white and youthful faces now wrinkled and stretched as if they had been drained. Some had their eyes will open with fright, mouths gaping as if they were fish. Batman glanced down at the sudden rustle of sheets, a slight smirk on lips. "What is the Scarecrow afraid of?"

"Becoming a monster."

* * *

_So he finally speaks! Boogie's hideout comes in the next chapter, plus Crane explains how he met Boogie. _


	5. The Greatest Show Unearthed!

Fear Carnival

Don't own Batman, just my OC!

* * *

_Chapter 5: The Greatest Show Unearthed!_

Meanwhile, not too far away from the Gotham city limits, hiding in the shadows of the hills, a loud scream echoed as the sun began to set. Loud shouts followed, whooping and screeching as a multitude of nightmarish shadows danced on the walls of the large red tent that had been set up some nights before. Had anyone entered, they would have thought it was just another circus, unaware that the extra appendages and disgusting disfigurations were actually real. The troupe backed away as the center ring began to rise, revealing a tall back golden throne. And laying across the arms, was none other than Boogie, her usual human attire gone and replaced with clothes that made her look much like a ringmaster.

"Yes, yes, I know you're all excited as I am." She grinned as she stood, adjusting her orange top hat. "For soon we will have a new member to our little family!" The troupe howled in delight, raising their hands as if to praise her. Boogie smiled, her large fangs dripping with blood as the sun disappeared over the horizian. "Now, go! Wreck havoc upon this city! Show them what real nightmares are!" The troupe shrieked, rushing out of the many entrances and Boogie herself landed on the dusty ground of the now empty tent. "You can try to stay awake Crane." She muttered, rolling up the sleeves of her orange tail coat and black dress shirt. If one looked closely at her wrist, they could see the scarred outlines of an eye that had been carved into the fair ivory skin some years before.

"But as soon as you shut your eyes and fall into slumber, you are mine."

* * *

"Becoming a monster."

A simple, yet quite open statement. Jonathan whimpered as he flexed his fingers, releasing his shoulders as he sat up. "Welcome back, Dormouse." Jervis muttered, tipping his hat and smiling at the auburn haired man who only frown sullenly. "I don't appreciate the sarcasm, Tetch." Jervis backed away, shrugging his shoulders as Jonathan swung his legs over the side of the bed. "And of course, you're here Batman. I assume that you already know what's happened." Anyone that knew the former professor would say he was always in a sour mood. But as of now, it was nothing more than a front, something to hide his nervousness and, dare he think it, fear for this strange creature merely known by _'Boogie'_. And he most certainly did not want to look weak in front of the dynamic duo. No, he was the Scarecrow, the master of fear. He wasn't afraid of anything.

_**Except losing your humanity!**_

Jonathan winced, rubbing his wrist uncomfortably. He hated it when she decided to pop by for a visit in the past. Because of the stupid contract, she could get inside his head. She knew what he was thinking, she knew what he was going to do before he did and it down right pissed him off. But she didn't care. No, it was just too much fun to torment him, to antagonize him till he screamed._** Face it Crane!**_ Her voice echoed against the walls of his skull, followed by a demonic giggle. _**It's a lot easier if you'd just give up!** _Jonathan shook his head, glancing up at Batman as the caped crusaders eyes narrowed. "What?" He snapped, a his frown vanishing as the masked man got closer.

"What do you know about Boogie?" An oxymoron of a question that threw the professor for a loop. "If you don't tell us, we can't protect you." Jonathan's eyes widened slightly. Batman protect him? He couldn't help but laugh. She was right after all. It wouldn't be as painful if he'd just give in. _No,_ He snapped mentally. He was falling into her hands. He couldn't let that happen. He wasn't going to go down so easily. If she wanted him, she would have to fight him both physically and mentally. _**But you know you can't win****,** _She whispered harshly, _**You've never felt anything for your victims. They were merely, oh what's the term, test subjects?**_ She was mocking him now, her laughter bouncing off the depths of his mind.

"Boogie is as her name suggests." He muttered, rolling up the sleeve of the grey uniform everyone in Arkham wore. There, carved into his thin arm was an eye. A bloody, red eye that appeared to blink if one adjusted the light. "I wish I had known that meeting her would cost me so much."

* * *

_Well, someone's feeling a little remorseful. And regretful as well. So now we get into the really good stuff of the story. Again, don't own Batman or any of it's characters. Just my OC and her Carnival of freaks._


	6. It started with Hello

Fear Carnival

Don't own Batman, just my OC

* * *

_Chapter 6: It started with Hello and ended with a Curse_

_Tired..._

She was just so tired; her muscles ached and her stomach growled as she cried. "Funny," She whispered to herself, curling into a tighter ball as a sudden sizzle alerted her of how close she was to the sun's unforgiving rays, "I though boogey's couldn't shed tears." But they were there, as black as the shadows that cloaked her thin, starved frame and as sticky as tar. How long had it been since she had escaped from her captors? How long had it been since she had seen her parents faces, frozen in terror as they were torn by the sun? She wasn't sure. She couldn't go back, not as long as those bastards were there, not as long as she was being hunted...

**CREAK!**

She jumped as the barn door opened, peering cautiously over the side of the loft as a red haired boy entered. "Imbeciles." He grumbled, unaware of the golden eyes that watched his every move. "I-I'll show them!" He shouted, plopping down in a wooden chair and opening one of the books he had carried with him. "I'll make them all pay! Every single one of them!" She tilted her head as she scrambled across the shadowed beams, curiousity filling her mind as the strange boy started to rant violently. "They'll wished they never mess with me!" But then he stopped, looking down at the ground sadly. "It's not fair!"

"It never is." She muttered, covering her mouth when she realized that she what she had done. But it was too late. The boy turned this way and that, trying to find the source of the soft voice that had responded to his little outburst. "Who's there?" He cried, finally looking up towards the beams. And there she was, short dark red locks framing her face and her body consisted of nothing but shadows.

"Um, hello."

* * *

The years had passed as if they were hours. Jonathan Crane, now the head professor of psychology, grimaced as his shadowy friend phased through the wall behind him, a fanged grin on her face as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She had the same red hair and golden eyes, but her features had changed somewhat since that first meeting. She looked older, though there was still a tint of youth to her porcelain skin masked by her long black cloak. There were times when the thing was quite annoying, but as she had told him time and time again "It's customery for all Boogey's to wear them until they come to age." Which was soon, as he could tell from the excitement that radiated off her model like body.

"And to what pleasure do I owe this visit, Boogie?" She grinned again and buried her face into the crook of his neck, giggling as he tried to push her away. "Do you know what tomorrow is, Spooks?" Boogie asked, tightening her grasp as he looked up from his notes. "No. I haven't the slightest clue." He replied sarcastically, wishing that the dark creature would just let him go so that he could get back to work. She giggled again; an annoying giggle that he really didn't want to hear at the moment. He was just about to tell her to go back home to the little apartment they shared, just so that way he could have a little peace when she nipped his ear.

It didn't hurt, but it did cause him to yelp rather loudly. Boogie's hands slid away and he jumped up, fixing his tie as he glared at her. "What was that for?" He snapped, his fingers clenching together into fists as the shadow creature shrunk back. "I-I didn't mean anything by it." She stuttered, wringing her hands fretfully. "I just...well...I..."

"I don't want to hear it!" Jonathan growled, plopping back down in his chair and picking up his fallen notes. "Just go back home Boogie." Boogie sighed, slipping into the darkness that was her haven. As soon as she made it to the bedroom, she collapsed on the sheets and cried for the second time in her life.

* * *

Jonathan glanced rather worriedly under his bed, which was usually Boogie's favorite hiding place when she wanted to frighten him for fun. But she wasn't there. He never had to worry about her before since she took off two to three days at a time, mostly looking for good nightmares to eat. But it had been an entire week since he last saw her. He came back to an empty apartment and tear stained sheets on his bed, which made it clear that she was upset by something. Was it when he snapped at her? But she never acted like that before when he was frustrated and wasn't in the mood for her jokes. And what about the sudden submission? She usually gave him a clear answer when he wanted one. But it seemed like she couldn't explain it herself; her cheeks even turned light pink sometimes when he caught her staring...

_At him._

Jonathan sat up at a sudden giggle, reaching tentively under the bed for the warm mass of darkness that wasn't there the past week. The shadows gently wrapped around his hand, tugging ever so lightly as if to pull them closer to their owner. _"Jona~than..."_ A voice sang his name pleasently, golden eyes gleaming venomously in the dark. _"Come and play Jonathan. Come and play!"_ It was definately Boogie. He knew it was. But there was something off. Her grin was much more wicked, the fangs exposed and sharpened to the point he could probably cut himself with the tip. Her eyes shone dangerously, as if she was some kind of predator. And her cloak had been tossed aside, a short black dress in it's place. The silky fabric barely reached her knees, tight and shortening even more when she moved. He pulled away, crawling back towards the dresser as she slipped out.

"Did you miss me, Jonny? I'm sorry I was gone so long." Her voice was sarcastic, a nasty smirk on her ruby red lips as she trapped him against the wooden wardrobe. Jonathan's face turned pink, his dark blue eyes daring the occasional glance at the rest of her exposed body. She was even wearing black stilletto heels, which would have driven a normal man to pieces at this point. But not Jonathan. He huffed and pushed her away, getting up and straightening his collar before turning to her again. "Where have you been?"

"Around. Jealous?" She smirked, her eyes narrowing lustfully as she got closer to him and pushed him onto the bed. "No. I actually appreciated the quiet." He replied, dodging the flying palm that was aimed for his face. "What?!" Boogie shrieked, her eyes widening as she stepped back. "But, but I've been gone for a week! And you still didn't miss me?" She was on the verge of crying as he stood up, his eyes glaring at her sniveling form. "No. I got a lot of work done thanks to the silence you left me in." Boogie's eyes filled with black tears, whimpering and sniffling as she tried to wipe them away. "Is that all you care about?! Your work? Your precious little _'fear toxin'_?" She shouted, biting her lower lip as she threw her fists down. Jonathan only nodded, crossing his arms and standing his ground. "Yes. And I will not allow some ignorant monster tell me otherwise." He didn't mean it. He really didn't mean to call her a monster. But when she smirked, he knew he was in trouble.

"Fine. Then let's make a wager." Her tears disappeared as a knife was pulled from the shadows at her feet, a tentacle grabbing his and tugging it harshly towards her. "If you can bring Gotham to it's knees with your little toxin, I won't bother you ever again." Boogie grinned maliciously as she dug the sharp blade into his skin, causing him to yelp in pain. "However, if you fail, you have to surrender your humanity and become a monster." Jonathan struggled as she continued to carve something into his flesh, blood dripping onto the floor as she turned the knife on her own arm.

_"Just. Like. **Me**."_

* * *

_Thus is the story behind the contract. Not a very good one, but it works. Hope you enjoyed! _


	7. Mirror, Mirror

Fear Carnival

Don't own Batman, just my OC!

* * *

_Chapter 7: Mirror, Mirror_

**BOOM!**

The whole building began to shake, screams of the insane reaching higher octaves as pieces of the fell upon their heads. Jonathan clutched his stomach, shutting his eyes as the carving started to bleed a pitchy black substance. "No! You can't do this!" He hissed through gritted teeth, glancing around as childish laughter filled the room. _**"Oh, but Jonny, I can. You see, since you didn't meet your end of our little bargain, you have absolutely no power in this."** _Boogie grinned as she phased through the wall, _**"I, on the other hand, have plenty enough to accelerate the contracts' process. Thus ending your mortal existence."** _Batman glared at her as she stood, reaching for some kind of tool in his utility belt._** "Not so fast batty."** _The creature shouted, shadow tentacles catching all of them and tightening their hold._** "Now look Jonny, I don't want to kill anyone. But think about how the Joker's gonna take it if he finds out you were involved in Batman's death?"**_

"Don't listen to her Crane!" Batman shouted, struggling against the large black vine that held all of them._** "Didn't your parents teach you any manners? Oh, that's right, you don't have any!"**_ Boogie laughed, grabbing the master of fear by his back shirt collar and dragging him towards the wall. _**"It was such a pleasure Batman, but you see, Jonny and I have plans tonight."** _She grinned, a portal made entirely of shadows forming in front of her. _**"So long for now."** _Boogie whispered, cackling as she pulled the former professor with her.  
The tentacles faded away, dropping it's four victims to the ground. Batman ran towards the portal as it slowly closed, his fingers now mere centimeters away from the dull wall. "No."

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the carnival..._

Jonathan Crane winced as he struggled against the bindings that held him down, turning his head towards Boogie as she pulled out a syringe filled with a dark purple liquid. "Concentrated nightmare. Not as good as an actual feeding, but for the becoming it gets the job done." She grinned, placing the needle on a silver table not too far away before rolling up his sleeve. Boogie glanced up at the silent professor, her head tilted slightly as their eyes met. "Look on the brightside; you won't have to worry about making batches of your precious fear toxin. Or getting caught by that nosey bat. Or breaking out of that hellhole they call an institution."

"The dark side is that I lose my humanity." He retorted, flexing his fingers as she picked up the syringe again. "So you won't be able to go into the sun ever again. Big tear jerker. Being a monster isn't that bad you know." She snapped, grabbing rubber tie and wrapping it around his exposed arm. "Neither is being human." She rolled her eyes at the statement, walking away a few steps. "Why do you keep fighting?" Boogie asked, glancing back as he stared at her. "What's so great about being fragile?" Crane couldn't answer, looking back at the red canvas of the tent they were currently in. "I figured as much." She whispered, holding up the syringe to the light and flicking the end.

_**"Now, shall we?"**_

* * *

_Will Batman be able to find him in time and stop Boogie too? You'll have to wait till I write the next chapter. Please R&R._


End file.
